Taichi's Bra
by Atsuki-chan
Summary: The Title really doesn't speak it all, This is deffinatly a Taiora!! Both Romantic and Ecchi humor, so I had to rate it Pg 13, nothing big though. Often jokes made about Sora's Big breast....lol....read and review!
1. Chapter 1

untitled

This is a Funny humorous Fic about Love,Crushes, and what happens when you have gotten embarrassed in front of your crushes....This of course is a Daikari and Taiora....Includes Mishirou and Kenyako...

Are you ready to laugh....

I do not own Digimon....I simply control it...

I love Daisuke....He is mine...But I'll likely share him with any mad fangirls...

He is tied up in my closet...

Be my friend...and I'll give you a key...

I'm joking...

Visit my crazy journal [here][1]

Talk to me [here][2]

Review please....Flames are welcome...*Glares*

Stop reading this and read my story...

  
  
  
  
Taichi's Bra...

By: Atsuki and Keisuke

"I never get a long with my mother," Complained Sora nervously talking on he phone with Tai. He sighed, he could tell she was very upset. "Sora...You just have to view things from her point of view..." Tai tried to comfort...but as usual failed to work. Sora huffed and puffed. "Taichi Yagami, it is just like you to take my mother's side!!!" Sora yelled into Taichi's ears. Tai was startled by her response, and noticed he had obviously said the wrong thing. "Sora, please don't get mad...I was only trying to help," Tai explained. "Oh I know...It's just it's not fair sometimes!" Sora responded. Then to Sora's surprise, she heard Tai's mom over the phone... "Tai honey, don't forget to put on some clean undies when you go to bed....And when you take a bath, scrub a lot in the rear section dear, you know how your bottom gets!!!" Mrs. Yagami yelled to Taichi. Sora giggled, while Tai turned red. "Oh mom...*Blush* I'm on the phone!!" Tai yelled. "OH yeah Tai, we wouldn't want you getting a sore Tush!!!" Sora giggled over the phone. Tai turned a brighter Crimson than the color of Sora's eyes. "Sorry, Tai, I just had to comment, I'll meet you tomorrow at the park...together we can get a little....."FrEaKy"," Sora blushed. Taichi smiled with surprise. "I'll be there!" Taichi immediately answered. They both hung up, and Sora's mother came in her room. "Was that Tai....You shouldn't talk on the phone this long at night, you'll run the phone bills....would you like to pay for the bills??" Mom grunted. "Mother, you'll never understand about anything in my life!!!" Sora screamed, and ran up to her room...and shut the door tight.

  
Next Morning, Sora decided the only way to get back at her mother was to do the opposite of what she tells her, this would be fun Sora thought....

"Sora! When you get dressed, Don't wear those ripped jeans, wear something descent!" Her mom reminded her. Sora smiled and put on the pair of jeans with a rip on the Rear part, not enough to see anything, but they were pretty beat up.

"Sora, Be sure to throw that Tang-top away, you know the one that is way to much revealing for a little girl....and be sure to wear a Bra honey!" Sora's mom went yelling from the other room. Sora then had to make a sacrifice....She took out the revealing top, and threw her bra to the other side of the room. She put the top on....oh it was very tight, and hugged around her figure.......and then she just found out that her bra had been to tight for a long time, her hooters were big!!

"Jimminey crickets...Good lord these are big!!" Sora thought... The phone rang, and Sora was hoping it was Tai....she picked up the phone and it was Yamato.

"What do you want Matt..." Sora sighed.

"I've been wondering if you had some extra....*ahems*......for me," Yamato said kind of embarrassed.

"No you panty thief!! Now go away, we are not going out anymore, and you can't just have them for free! Go to the langire store or something you freak!!!!!" Sora told Yamato off. She hung up immediately...and Matt sighed, and tried calling Jun next.

"I'm glad we are through, he just got to Perverted for me!!" Sora commented trying to straighten out her Tang-top. "Oh this thing is suffocating me!!!" Sora said. The phone rang again, and Sora picked it up and sighed once more...it was probably Yamato.

"Stop calling me you Pervy bunny!! So :p!" Sora demanded. The person on the phone paused for a moment.

"Sora it's Tai!" The person said. Sora was startled...

"Oh I'm sorry Taichi..." Sora apologized. Tai smiled.

"S'okay....I'm on my way to the park, and I'll meet you there!" Tai told her. Sora grinned.

She then ran out of her room really fast and yelled to her that she was going out and she would be back in a while. She was out the door before Her mother could see what she was wearing.

Sora of course didn't notice her *Ahems* were bouncing as she ran, and a lot of guys started to goggle at her. On the way to the park Sora saw Koushiro passing by. She decided to say hello to him. She came up in back of him.

"Hello Koushiro...." Sora greeted him.

"Oh hello Sora.." Koushiro said then turned around to have his face directly at Sora's chest. He stepped back and paused. Then he started to giggle weirdly putting his hand in the back of his head.

"Um...hehe....you look different today Sora.....new hairstyle." Koushiro asked blushing wildly. Sora stared at him.

"No......Koushiro it's pretty much the same as from every single day," Sora reminded him.

"Oh well.......I have to go so good bye!" He said and ran off.

"What a weirdo..." Sora thought.........

Then below she saw something, and bent over to pick it up..........It was shiny.....

"Goshes! That sure is shiny," Sora thought....then as she bent over............*RRRRRRRIiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiPPPPPP*.......Sora for some weird reason didn't notice what was happening to the rear of her pants......and walked off.......because the shiny thing turned out to be a gum wrapper.

She saw Tai......and waved..........then she turned around.....and Tai got a big glance at her bottom........and put his hands on his mouth to keep himself from laughing........

Want more??????? I wanna know if anyway likes this....if you think it is funny and you want more........please review........

  
Keisuke: Yeah!!!!! Pweeeze!!!

Atsuki: Pretty please!!!!

Tai: LOLz...............can I tell sora that I'm having a very good view of her....*****

Sora: What??? What is so funny Tai......

Tai: *Goggles at Sora's *Circles* (As Usagi puts it)

Sora: I demand to be paid now!!!! This is humiliating.....

Tai: To be honest I'm really liking this............hahaha

Sora: *Hits tai*

V-mon: When do I come in.....

Daisuke: Do I get to Kiss Kari???

Kari: I dunno......could be

Daisuke: Really...........*Faints*

Atsuki: We won't know until I get some reviews....

Keisuke: At least 5 review will trigger me off!!!!!

Atsuki: Well what are you waiting for.......Review!!!!!!

  
  
The review thing is down there 

  


   [1]: http://www.livejournal.com/users/atsuki/
   [2]: mailto: jessieW906@aol.com



	2. Chapter 2

untitled

WOw!!! Goshes!!! I got 12 reviews in one day!!!!!! I can't believe this!!!! Keisuke can you believe it!!

Keisuke: They love it! They really love it!!

Atsuki: Oh...But Dawn of an old age sadly has only 3 reviews....We will have to wait for that one!

Keisuke: Hey Don'cha like it pplz!!!

Atsuki: Well here goes this story..I'm gonna finish this one!!!!

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Taichi's Bra

(A twisted tale we can't understand)

By: Atsuki

Taichi started to giggle continuously as Sora started to walk over to him. She was a little confused at Taichi's reaction.

"What's so funny Taichi?" Sora asked him.... Tai stopped laughing, figured not to tell sora what was happening.....not to be mean, but he didn't want her to leave.

"I'm fine...it was nothing....nothing," Taichi said, then he turned around and made a weird face trying to stuff his giggles done his throat... He swallowed..and turned to view Sora. Then Taichi's attention went to her *Hooters*.....and Sora looked at him weirdly as he goggled.

"I'm up here Taichi..."Sora Told him... Taichi did not return his gaze her...

"Um.I know..It's just your shirt is very nice...." Tai giggled... Sora sighed.

"Tai I'm a gurl...but I'm not stupid!!" Responded...Taichi looked back at her...and tried to think of something clever to say...

"No I mean it, your shirt is very nice..." Tai grinned....Sora smiled...

"Awwww..Taichi..you really think so," Sora grinned for ear to ear...Taichi's gaze went back to her *Ahems*...

"Yeah....they sure are great." Tai said without realizing what he had just said...Sora stopped smiling...

"**They** are great!!! TAICHI!!" Sora shouted at him.... not too far away....Ken and Daisuke were quietly walking when they say Sora and Taichi....Taichi's gaze was still in the wrong place..and Ken was confused.

"Why do you think Tai is so....mesmorized?" Ken asked Daisuke. Daisuke sipped his soda.and then looked at Sora....and Spit out his soda quickly... Daisuke started to cough...

" Oh..I can...*cough* think of two...**very** good reasons," Daisuke responded. Ken looked again...and started to blush...

"Oh *Blush* I see it now," Ken whispered.

"Sora it was an honest mistake i tell ya!!" Tai just to explain....

"Oh how can I be mad at a face as sweet as that..."Sora sweetly replied....Tai sighed... On the other side of the park....Miyako, Takeru, and Hikari were walking right in back of sora....Of course Takeru noticed Sora's pants....and figured that Hikari and Miyako noticed also. Miyako looked down at her purse and noticed a big hole in it...luckily no money was put in it...but she sighed and showed Hikari....Hikari sighed to.

"Holy guacamole...that sure is a big hole," Hikari said...Takeru turned to look at Hikari...He was sure she was talking about Sora's pants.

"Well you don't have to talk about it so loudly! She probably doesn't know it's there!" Takeru whispered to Hikari. Hikari stared at Takeru.

"Of course she knows it there!! She's the one that showed me!" Hikari replied! Takeru Gasped...

"She knows..and she is running around in public like that!!" Takeru shouted. Hikari was getting very confused by what Takeru was talkin about.

"Running around in public like what??" Hikari asked..

"Well at least nothing was in it..." Miyako added.. Takeru coughed...

"What the hell are you two talking about!! Of course something was in it, you can see her pink panties for goodness sake!!" Takeru yelled! Miyako and Hikari made identical face expressions at Takeru...and Takeru coughed again.

"Takeru! we are talking about a hole in my purse!! I have no panties in my purse!!!" Miyako shouted to him... Takeru then started to look confused.

"No! We are talking about the giant hole in Sora's pants!!" Takeru told her, and shifted her head to view Sora's rear-end.

"Good lord! Does she know she is showing off her lacy pink panties???" Miyako asked.

"Isn't it getting cold down there...wow...the hole is practically bigger than the seat of her pants!!" Hikari thought.

Sora was fighting with Tai...as he and Ken and Daisuke goggled at her bust-line size....and Miyako and Takeru, and Hikari noticed the giant hole on the seat of her pants....But why doesn't Sora notice this??? Is sora to traumitized to notice....or was this caused on purpose to gather attention???? either way....Tai sure is liking it....lolz..

"Hey ken want some popcorn..." Daisuke asked all of a sudden...

"You have popcorn..and you didn't tell me!" Ken Asked... Daisuke turned to him.

"Well I figured we were going to be here for a while.." Daisuke responded...

Sora then turned around again to look at Miyako, Hikari, and Takeru just standing there....and then to her side where Daisuke and Ken were eating popcorn...and drinking slurpies.

"Why is everyone just standing here..." Sora asked.....Taichi was too busy laughing again at the hole in her pants... Until he noticed Daisuke, Ken, and Takeru looking at one particular thing.....

"HEY! No one gets to look at Sora's butt and breast but me!!!!!" Taichi yelled to them....

"What the......" Sora screamed.....she finally noticed what all the big commotion was....

"I ripped my pants...and you didn't tell me!!!!" Sora yelled.

"well.....hehe.....you never asked..." Taichi told her.....

"This is funny!" Sora screamed...

Takeru, Miyako, Daisuke, Hikari, and ken came closer to Tai and Sora..and Sora was desperately trying to hide the giant hole on the rear of her pants...

"Wow sora.......you look way cuter that way...." Ken giggled.....Taichi glared at Ken..and Ken hid behind Takeru.

"Hh-hi Hikari..." Daisuke greeted Hikari..and Hikari smiled... Takeru glared at Daisuke.and Daisuke glared at Takeru.

" Nice hair Daisuke..." Takeru lied.

"Nice bowl.." Daisuke lied...

"It's not a bowl! It's hat!!!" Takeru yelled.

"Hey! Stop talking about bowls! My pink lacy panties are showing," Sora yelled...

"At least my Digimon is not an orange hamster, with wings sticking out of it's head!" Daisuke shot at Takeru.

"Oh yeah, well at least my Digimon is not a Blue dinosaur!" Takeru shot back at Daisuke. Demiveemon was furious...and started to whisper in Daisuke's ear........They both grinned. Demiveemon jumped right into Takeru's pants!

"AHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Takeru yelled.... Takeru started to run around in circles.

"Help me! Help me! Waaaaaaahhhhhh!" Takeru shouted...Daisuke and Hikari giggled happily. Then Demiveemon jumped out holding Takeru's underwear. Takeru gasped, and put his hands across his pants..He blush....

"Hey! Wait a minute!!!! Those are my purple undies!" Ken yelled.

"Takeru.....you've been wearing Ken's undies???" Hikari gasped.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeewww," Commented Hikari and Daisuke.

"I couldn't help myself.....they were very comfortable...." Takeru blushed.....

"Yeah.....but how did you get Ken's undies in the first place....?" Miyako asked...

  
  
  
Want more!!! If you like this....Review...I'll write more, for more Reviews!!!!

Reviews will tell me if you like my story........!

  



	3. Chapter 3

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Taichi's bra

PART 3

(Be ready to catch your rubber ducky undies *Giggles*)

Key:

* * = When Atsuki is talking

= When Keisuke is talking

  
Funky lookin gurl *Narrator* steps up to the stage looking down to hundreds of millions of people....*Don't I wish* Reading this fanfic. She clears her throat and tries to look sexy. Ha ha ha

"Welcomez to the third part of Taichi's Bra!!!!" She starts

"Okay first we will have to go back a bit to what has happened!!! Ken's Purple undies have ended up on Takeru's Ass??? What's up with that.......Miyako is very puzzled.....and very much envys those undies....*giggles* Drops laughing"

"Okay and now we will get back to the story".........Atsuki motions to the Narrator to talk about her precious Daisuke.

"Yup.....dats it....."....Atsuki starts yellin.........*WHAT ABOUT DAISUKE!!!!!!*

"What do ya mean...he's ugly....stupid........and has no part in this fic"

*Atsuki ties up Narrator and hides her in closet*

*Daisuke is da Cutest BISHOUNEN EVA!!!!!!............Nuff said...........Now on to the fic!!!"

  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
"Ken is talking Crazy talk! These are my undies!!" Takeru lies threw his very own teeth....Ken stares at him.

  
"No Takeru...these are mine...remember...you couldn't find yourz in the bedroom, so you---" Ken started and Takeru covered his mouth grinning and blushing. Miyako is now totally confused.

"Does that mean...anyone can wear your undies Ken??" Miayko smiles at him, and Ken starts blushing....

"NO!!" Ken says Huggin his purple undies tightly.

  
"Oh phoooy," Miyako comments.

  
"Well that's just great......now I got no undies..." Takeru starts, and then glances at Sora's uncovered tush.

"Hey Sora could I borrow your Panties.." He says, then Sora glares at him..."Okay....nevermind". Daisuke mildly giggles.

  
"Oh shut up!" Takeru yells at him... Daisuke glares, and Chibimon growls.

"Hey.....remember..you got something else that Chibimon can chew on!" Daisuke reminds him. Takeru whimpers and runs behind Miyako. Chibimon glances at Sora's two *Circles* and glomps.

"ooooh!!!! I want those!" Chibimon tells Daisuke..and he points to Sora's chest.

"Um...you mean those.....You can't have those...." Daisuke says turning red.

  
"I WANT THEM!!!!" Chibimon yells, and jumps for Sora's breasts...Daisuke immediatly tries to grab Chibimon.....but Grabs something else.....*Wooooo......just guess what he's holding now..* Wow.....how'd I ever think of that?? *Cuz your a pervy bunny....plain and simple* NO I'M NOT!

"WHy you lil Creep!!" Taichi yells at Daisuke...

  
"If anyone ever gets to grab *Those* it will be me!!!" Taichi Screams... Sora grabs Daisuke hair.

  
"Why Daisuke....I'd never think of you to do that!!" Sora gasped.

  
"Wha.......NO!!! I'd......wait....huh...I didn't...it was...CHIBIMON!!!" Daisuke stuttered worringly to what Taichi was about to do to him. Taichi Held his fist up, and punched Daisuke swiftly in the eye.

  
"Oh Daisuke!!" hikari yelled, and she caught him as he was about to fall to the ground. Hikari held Daisuke tightly.

"oh Daisuke...speak to me.." She demanded.

"I-i need..." daisuke gasped.

"You need what?" Hikari asked grasping his chest.

"i---I--Need,"

"I need.........Mouth to mouth..." He finished....Hikari frowned, and dropped him.

  
"Very funny!!" Hikari yelled. Daisuke got up and rubbed his eye..

  
"Oh......I can't open my eye...Hikari where are you?" Daisuke asked, and Hikari stopped being mad, how could she resist a hot guy like Daisuke... She hugged him, and he smiled.

  
"Oh Hikari..." Daisuke told her..

"Oh Daisuke" Hikari replied...

"Oh Hikari"

"Oh Daisuke"

"Oh I'm gonna be sick..." Miayko gagged...

"Enough with this!" Sora finished...

"Hey if someone doesn't make them break up, I'll do sumthing drastic!" Takeru screamed.

"Hey Takeru...news flash...No one CARES!!!" Sora yelled back to him.

RiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!! Sora turned to find her sexy lookin lacy pink panties have ripped while she bent over to look at a shiny button...

"OOoooooooooo lemme see" Takeru squeeled. Sora slapped him. Oh dang......I'm so evil...

"Oh Miyako, can I go to your house and borrow a skirt??" Sora asked her.

"Yes of course Sora,"

The both of them walked to Miyako's house. Takeru sadly walks home with out the comfert of Hikari *YESSS..Ha ha ha*. Hikari says goodbye to Daisuke, and also heads home. Ken and Daisuke stand together.

"Hikari hugged me.....Pinch me, i must be dreaming!!!" Daisuke triumphed. Ken pinches him in the most unobvious place. Daisuke jumps up with surprise, and Ken starts blushing.

"Not on my Booty Ken!!" Daisuke says Surprisingly.

"I'm sorry...it just seemed like it was the most conviniant place....*cough*," Ken blushed. Ken then walks home also.

"Ooooh.....I failed...," Taichi starts.

"How??" Daisuke asks for no reason at all.

"I didn't get to grab Sora's Ass, and It was **wide **open too," Tai clenches his fists in rage.

"Oooooooookay....I'm going home now,"

  
*Later on we find ourselves venturing into a langerie Store...with things Panty wanters have always dreamed off*

"I'M IN HEAVAN!!!!!!" Matt screams..

"Shhhh," a bunch of ladies tell him.

"Hey! This isn't a library, bugger off!" Matt replies.

He ducks off into a rack of lacy panties of every color...He quietly squeels.

"Okay let's see...do i want petal pink, fire red, or icey blue..." Matt tries to picture Sora in just panties...

"Hey, maybe if I get her some panties...she'll let me see her in them...then she'll want me back...then we'll make out for hours and hours!!!" Matt tries to figure out how he comes up with such insidious plots..oh he is so perverted...and a desperate panty wanter!

*Sometimes I wonder if his mommy bought him enough undies when he was a child* Snickers

It's a windy day, and Sora fears it much for now she is wearing a drafty skirt wearing **no panties**...OMG...I came up with this..

"Oh god...why did Miyako have to forbid on wearing pants unless she was in the digiworld!" Sora wonders while trying to keep her skirt down in the breezy weather.

"Don't worry Sora, at least there are no guys here," Miyako says all of sudden getting a big looky at her bottom reigon when the wind picked up. Then to Sora's luck down the street comes naive Yamato(Matt) who doesn't know the difference from "Let's just be friends for now" and "I never want to see you in my LIFE!!!"

"Oh NO!!! NOT MATT!!!!" Sora screams...

"Yeah I know your happy to see me," Yamato smiles.

"Oh you have no idea," Miyako responds.

"Why do you want jerk?" Sora asks. Matt holds up lacy blue panties.

"GET OUT! Go away!!"Sora screams.

"WAIT! Why??" Matt asks stupidly.

"First of all, I prefer pink over blue mister," Sora tells him.

"Damn...I knew I should've gotten petal pink!" Yamato tells himself.

"And second of all....YOUR A PERVERTED CREEP!!!" Sora Yells at the top of her loungs.

"NO...it can still work!" Matt whines.

"Leave before I kick you in your wee wobbles!!" Sora screams. Hehehe...I liked dat word...hey stop lookin at me like dat!

Yamato covers his balls.

"You wouldn't dare..." Matt test Sora.

"Oh wouldn't I!" Sora says, and gets ready to kick.

"Hey! I'll cry like hell!" Yamato whines.

"Your making that sound like it's a bad thing," Sora evily snickers. She kicks, and to Sora's very bad luck, he steps back. Sora dress flies up, and her ass lands in a landfill of mud. Mud goes up her booty crack and everything! Ha ha ha *Kei-kun..icky* Matt goes crazy..

"Oh my god...Did I ever see too much than i wanted to...Woooooooo,"Matt says, and covers his eyes..."This is the happiest day of my life!!!".

"Oh Yamato!! Why don't you go marry a Slut!!!" Miyako yelled. MAtt pauses.

"I'd rather marry this **sausy **wench," He responds pointing to Sora.

"oh god....it's squishy!! Make it come out!" Sora gets up, and tries to get the mud off her ass.

"I'll help!" Matt suggested!

"You stay a good 20 feet from my ass pervert!" Sora glares at Matt! Matt steps back..

"What about your tits???" Matt asks

"ggggggggrrrrrrrrrrr," Sora growls.

"Take your panties and take a hike creep!" Miyako shouts

"Hey! I don't have to take that!" Matt shot back.

"Good now go!" Miyako bursts.

"First of all, don't you dare yell at me wench! NOW GET OUT!!!" Matt yells.

"I LIVE HERE!!!!!" Miayko responds...

"Oh...fine.....I'll go!" Matt says, and quietly walks away.

Sora and Miyako all of sudden hear some bashing and hitting, and wonder what is happening? They go out to the porch, and see Taichi beating the shit out of Matt.

"oh my dear Taichi..." Sora whispers...

  
*Wooooooooooo!! That's it for part 3! Want part 4, there is somthin simple ya have to do....Keisuke.....tell the fine peepz!*

YOU HAVE TO REVIEW!!!! We will write for reviews!

*So what are you waiting for?*

REVIEW!!!

  
*thanks very much for reading* 


End file.
